memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Paradoks
Dyskusja użytkownika:Paradoks - możesz tu zostawić dla mnie wiadomość. Pomoc przy projekcie Memory-Alpha Witaj. Cieszę się, że wyraziłeś chęć, gdyż mam nieco ograniczone pojęcie o wszystkich technicznych aspektach wiki i w sumie potrzebna byłaby pomoc. Sam niewiele bym zdziałał. Spokojnie daję Ci dostęp administracyjny. Jak będę miał jakieś pytania, to je napiszę. :) Domko 15:52, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Dziesiąty Dziobowy Będziemy mogli komunikować się w dziale Dziesiąty Dziobowy - tylko go do końca dopracuję i będzie można tam ustalać sprawy administracyjne. Co do Twojej ostatniej odpowiedzi, gdzie pokazywałeś stronę startową, to chyba ten link nie działa. :( Domko 17:39, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Strona główna Podział strony głównej, który zaproponowałeś jest rzeczywiście ciekawy. Myślę tylko, że warto zostawić rozpisane odnośniki do poszczególnych działów, tak jak ma to m.in. niemiecka Memory Alpha. Ale ogólnie myślę, że taka zmiana strony głównej to dobry pomysł. Domko 07:54, 12 lip 2006 (UTC) Dyskusje adminów Zapraszam na http://memory-alpha.org/pl/wiki/Forum:Dyskusje_admin%C3%B3w - miejsce dla nas. Domko 10:54, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Współpraca Czytałem Twoje propozycje, Kolego Adminie i zasadniczo jestem za. Miałem jedną drobną uwagę techniczną--Q Original 20:33, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) Nazwy głównych kategorii Peoples - zamiast "Ludzie" proponuję "Postaci" albo jeśli nie idziemy real worldowym tokiem myślenia - "Osoby", będzie mniej antropocentrycznie Star Trek - tu niestety rozdzielanie jest niezbyt precyzyjne, bo w tej kategorii są oprócz filmów i seriali także komisky, ksiązki, gry, figurki, itp... Lepiej zostawić Star Trek, ale dać klarowaną podstronkę z podziałem na wszystkie formy. Co do reszty nie mam zastrzeżeń. ;P Pah Wraith 20:21, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) :Ja bym się jeszcze zastanowił czy nie zlikwidować w ogóle ogólnej kategorii "Peoples" i czy nie zastąpić jej dwiema pod-kategoriami. Jedna tylko dla postaci z filmów i seriali (przyporządkowana światu ST) i druga dotycząca aktórów i twórców - real worldowa. Mało tego w ogóle bym ich do jednej ogólniejszej kategoii nie wrzucał. IMHO są w sumie mało ze sobą powiązane... --Q Original 00:01, 9 sie 2007 (UTC) ::IMO wystarczy zostawić dział Peoples (osoby) i podzielić go "piętro niżej" na "Postaci(e)" i "Twórcy". Nazwa "Za kulisami" lub "Zza kulis" byłaby adekwatna - taki odpowiednik "Behind the stage"... Pah Wraith 09:10, 11 sie 2007 (UTC) Albo może zrobić jeszcze inaczej - podzielić całą MA na dwie części - jedną "real world" drugą "trek"? Pah Wraith 09:14, 11 sie 2007 (UTC) Plan jest dobry. Ważne żeby było czytelnie i przejrzyście. Osobiście moim marzeniem byłoby wrzucanie jakichś fajnych artów co jakiś czas na tytułową MA, ale z tym jak wiadomo ciężko ;) Pah Wraith 21:03, 11 sie 2007 (UTC) Uprawnienia admina Po raz ostatni powtarzam, że nie chcę żadnych uprawnień administratora bo nie będę z nich korzystał. Jesli chcecie mieć więcej adminów niż użytkowników róbcie jak uważacie. Mi one do niczego nie są potrzebne. To, że czasem coś poprawię czy napiszę nie oznacza, że chcę się z tym babrać... Pah Wraith 20:21, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) Kurde mol ;) Z tego co widze odwaliłeś kupę wspaniałej roboty pod moją nieobecność. Tak jak mówiłem: ratujesz honor nas- adminów polskeij MA :) Q Original 04:07, 25 wrz 2007 (UTC) Uprawnienia admina. Wandale rzadko się tu pojawiają (na szczęście), więc tylu adminów ilu jest chyba starczy. :) Zrobiłeś szablony i główną stronę polskiej edycji, dla mnie to czarna magia. Nawet tego, że powinienem odpowiedzieć na stronie dyskusji rozmówcy, nie wiedziałem. I nie wiem pewnie masy innych rzeczy, dlatego mogę narobić zamieszania z funkcjonowaniem strony, sam zapał nie zastąpi odpowiedniej wiedzy. Do edycji artykułów uprawnienia admina nie są zaś potrzebne. A jeśli uważacie mój głos za liczący się w dyskusji, to czy będę miał uprawnienia czy nie i tak będzie tak samo, bo to już zależy od Was. :) Co do tego nieszczęsnego nicka, to naczalstwo ;) jest zalatane, więc nie ma sensu zawracać im głowę i tak już wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi. W końcu najważniejsze i tak są artykuły, a nie podpis. :) Delta 12:40 (UTC), 26 cze. 2008 Jolene Blalock Drogi Adminie, a może jednak moja nieudolna wersja artykułu o Blalock, którą znajdziesz pod Joelene Blalock jest jednak troche lepsza od dotychczasowej, przyjrzyj sie pls.--live long and prosper 14:57, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Artykuł o Bajoranach Szanowny Adminie Paradoksie:) mam pytanko. tłumaczę Artykuł o Bjoranach i w angielskiej wersji autor umieścił w artykule nagłówki Filozofia Bajoran i Język Bajoran umieszczając w nich jedynie linki do innych artykułów. Artykuł odnośnie Bajorańskiej Filozofi posiada zaledwie jeden akapit długości. Czy celowym jest więc pozostawienie formy oryginalnej, czy też lepiej połączyć oba artykuły? Sam skłaniał bym się ku ich połączeniu. Pozdrawiam Prośba o pomoc W artykule o Enterprise-D tłumaczonym przez Madame Picard powykrzaczały się jakieś takie paskudztwa „ “ W miejscach gdzie jest znak: „ “ Czy jako doświadczony wikipedysta zachciałbyś rzucić na to okiem? Pozdr. Q__ 20:15, 3 paź 2008 (UTC) Asking for permission for using bot on MA/pl Hello! Sorry for posting this in english! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de. Recently I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. It's going through all languages to add/edit/delete new/changed/broken IWL on MA/de. Now I also got a list of pl-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing: see here. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 10:47, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your answer! As soon as recieve botflag from Avatar I'll run the bot. --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 14:51, 28 maj 2009 (UTC) Pages of TOS episodes Hey! I've been running the interwiki bot once on MA/pl and found out, there's something wrong with your episode pages. There are up to three pages for the same episode, some of them misspelled, e.g.: *Bread and Circuses **Braed and Circusess **Braed and Circuses *Return to Tomorrow **Return to Tommorow *Tomorrow is Yesterday **Tomorrow is yesterday **Tommorrow is Yesterday *The Trouble with Tribbles **The Trouble with Triblles There are some more cases that need attention. If you want to fix it, you can easily relate to the english page for TOS. Feel free to ask me, maybe I can help. Btw: you can find a list of the bot's edits, please contact me if you should find some links not set properly. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 09:06, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's not always easy to keep working when there's so much left to do... But for me it's great to recognize our Memory Alpha family and new MA-wikis growing! So I hope you don't get me wrong, if I post you some small errors I found. I'm just trying to help if I can. So if there's something I can do or the bot could do (it's quite good in replacing text and finding/fixing double or broken redirects), feel free to contact me! See you :-)--Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 17:00, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm quite sorry for your disappointment and I surely know what you mean. Next to the work on a wiki itself it's also a hard job to make it a little popular. Maybe you could add some links to the polish wikipedia? Or have you already introduced MA/pl to the guys on forum of startrek.pl? Sometimes it's just a link in a forum signature... How about MA/de? Hmm, I think there has been some effect. I haven't been around some weeks before the recent movie ran over german theatres, but I think since then we got more registred edits and also more edits by IP. Interesting imo is the fact, that there are lots of new registered users, who don't make any edit. They seem to read only, what makes me guessing that the interest for Star Trek has increased out there... Btw: I found your page for "Star Trek: Następne pokolenie" on 3rd position, as I googled it lately! Do widzenia! (Hopefully it's not too incommon?) --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 09:39, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) :::If you really look for creating banners: I've found some english ones and adapted two of them to german language. I think they are quite good looking so I deciced to make them german for us. Unfortunately I haven't really found a way to use them, but asking for posting them into forums sounds good... I think I'll try that soon! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 15:46, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey! Maybe you've seen I have added Kategoria:Odcinki TNG and link to related english episode to the existing TNG episodes. Now I wonder if you agree, if I would try to manage your TOS episodes? Which means I would try to find out the most developed page for every episode. Then I'd fix the title by moving the page or exchanging content and finally fix the links on related pages. The pages that were created under misspelled title would remain as redirect to the correct one. Finally of course no content would be lost. ::::How do you think about it? I also could generate a list of my actions around that, which eventually makes checking easier for you. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm meddling in your wiki. If so, just let me know! Thank you :-) --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 12:25, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) Rzeczywiście przydałoby się coś ruszyć :) Pozwoliłem sobie przeczytać Twoją wymianę zdań z kolegą z niemieskiej MA. Ja też żałuję, że nic się nie rusza w związku z naszą wersją. W najbliższym czasie mam trochę egzaminów, ale jak już będę miał je za sobą, mogę trochę popracować ;) Kilka moich pomysłów: :Dział "Pomoc" - wydaje mi się, że zbyt przeładowany tekstem. Jak czytam te informacje, czy to w polskiej czy angielskiej wersji, więcej tam lania wody niż pożytecznych informacji. Na pewno da się trochę okroić ten dział. Daję słowo - jak na razie odechciewa się czytać. Jak ktoś nowy przyjdzie, to mu nie zazdroszczę lektury. W końcu nie musimy mieć identycznie jak mają w oryginale. Mogę też trochę potłumaczyć, ale sprawy praw autorskich nie tykam - dla mnie totalna abstrakcja :P :Ważne, żeby ujednolicić infoboxy. Co postać, to informacje są różnie przedstawiane. Mogę trochę się w projektanta zabawić ;) :Może zamiast promować inne polskie wikie, wstawić na stronie głównej linki do polskich stron trekowych. I skontaktować się z tymi które nie reklamują MA. Spróbuję zagadać z władzami trek.pl żeby wstawić jakiś okazały banner, zamiast małego linku ;) Z kolegami z trekkie.pl też mogę się skontaktować. :Co do strony głównej - miałeś już ze mną małe "przeprawy" ;) Proponuję wzorować się na Niemcach. U nich nie ma przeładowania informacjami. Nie twierdzę, że mamy kopiować ich układ itp. Na razie tyle ;) Pozdrawiam Jamjumetley 20:57, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) :Ok - jak już będę po egzaminach spróbuję tą pomoc jakoś uporządkować, skrócić itd., a potem jakoś dam wszystko Tobie do zweryfikowania. :Z infoboksami jakoś wspólnie sobie damy radę ;) :Bannery, to też nie problem. Możemy zapożyczyć od Niemców, albo zrobić swoje. Loozik ;) :Strona główna - OK. Przydałoby się jakieś szersze grono do dyskusji. Chodzi o to, żeby wszystkim w miarę odpowiadał nowy projekt. :Zobaczymy na jak długo tego zapału wystarczy. Z drugiej strony jestem raczej upartą osobą i jak coś zacznę, to z reguły staram się dokończyć. Zobaczymy :D :Pozdrawiam :Jamjumetley 18:48, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Moja propozycja, co do przearanżowania działu pomocy. Sporo tematów wywalonych, część połączona. Co o tym myślisz? :O MEMORY ALPHA * Wprowadzenie * Informacje prawne * Zasady i zalecenia * Pomoc dla tłumaczy * Kanon * Kontakt :PIERWSZE KROKI * Logowanie (Mam wątpliwości, czy ta strona jest konieczna. Każdy głupi potrafi się zarejestrować. Możnaby przemianować na "Korzyści płynące z założenia konta", albo coś w ten deseń) * Jak zacząć edycję * Składnia (Połączona z wstawianiem obrazków, linków, tabeli, nagłówków) * Przesyłanie plików * Strony dyskusji :ZAAWANSOWANE * Ostatnie zmiany * Historia strony * Strony linkujace * Kategorie Wydaje mi się, że więcej nie potrzeba, aby edytować MA. Prawdę powiedziawszy - nie wielu uzytkowników korzysta z bardziej zaawansowanych opcji =) Jamjumetley 17:52, 4 lip 2009 (UTC) Spróbuję później nanieść swoje propozycje. Rzeczywiście stroną graficzną zajmijmy się na samym końcu - zresztą pewnie bedą to poprawki kosmetyczne. Nie dziwię się, że nie za bardzo ostatnio Ci się chce. Jak widzę, że prawie nic się tu nie dzieje, to też mnie chęci opuszczają :) Tym bardziej, że jestem adminem na Gerry Anderson Enyclopedia i ostatnimi czasy wprowadzamy dużo zmian na tamtej Wikii. Ej - razem jakoś damy radę! Jamjumetley 11:01, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) Pilna (i niemiła) sprawa Rzuć okiem tutaj: http://www.startrek.pl/forum/index.php?action=vthread&forum=4&topic=1162&page=21#msg184715 Prawdę mówiąc biter z Evivą i MarcoPolo pograli dość bezczelnie. Nie wiem czy na taki ruch nie potrzebują jakby co zgody międzynarodowych władz MA (bo jeśli tak, to nie wiem czy nie wdepnęli po uszy). Jeśli wystarczy nasza to sam nie wiem czy im zakazać, czy zgodzić się na "handel wiązany" - zgoda w zamian za solidne reklamy MA, st.pl (oraz - a co - Horizona i Xenopedii ;-) ). Pozdr. Q Original 05:51, lis 23, 2009 (UTC)